The increasing use of plastic bottles in the soft drink industry has brought about a concomittant use of machinery to handle the bottles in the course of their manufacture and processing, prior to being automatically filled with soft drinks.
One item of machinery required in that process is a bottle-transporting device which accepts containers or bottles from a source, and transports the bottles in predetermined alignment to a discharge region for further processing, for example for being received therefrom by a conveyor belt.
The present invention is concerned with the implementation of such a conveying device, specifically tailored for the task at hand.